RWBY: The Heist
by Wrecker817
Summary: Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang are the best thief's around. When they team up nobody can stop them. No job is to big for these girls.
1. The Team

RWBY XOVER PAYDAY

The Team

One day I was reading some FF and noticed something. Nobody does a lot of Cross Overs, especially with RWBY. The ones I've read have been really cool. So I decided to take a shot at it, RWBY + Payday? I think it might get pretty crazy. So for starters here's everything you'll need to know, it will be in this Universe. Team RWBY wont have their weapons, aura or semblance. Also, Yang and Ruby are not sisters. Ruby and Weiss wear lightweight ballistic vests, Blake wears two piece suit and Yang wears a heavy ballistic vest. Finally, All the girls are ten years older, meaning Blake Weiss and Yang are twenty seven and Ruby is twenty five.

* * *

**Team Run Down**

**Ruby Rose: The Master Mind.** The leader of this team. She has an inhuman ability to convince people to do what she wants, or help her out. Who knows how this girl is able to do such a thing is terrifying. However it was one of the most important things one could ask for if the situation got out of hand. She was able to keep all of the hostages calm and stay still, some even helped out when one of them would get hurt.

**Weiss Schnee: The Technician.** When she was in school she studied to become a technical engineer. However that life was cut short after she built several small bombs and security turrets in her dorm room out of boredom. Where she lacked in stealth and brute force she outshines anyone with her technical prowess. If it was a piece of tech or could make an explosion, she could build it.

**Blake Belladonna: The Ghost.** Before she had joined up with the rest of her friends, Blake was a master thief. Able to get in and out on her own without the use of violence. She was the best of the best when it came to stealth. Most people didn't even know she existed. Blake certainly wasn't the most famous thief in the business, but she was the best.

**Yang Xiao Long: The Enforcer. **One of the best when it came to avoiding jail. Well not avoiding it per say, but beating the crap out of any cop that was able to get their hands on her and then booking it away. She was one of the most violent people out there, always wishing to go head first and guns blazing rather than use stealth. Before she joined with her team, Yang was often employed by other crime syndicates to execute jobs that no one else could.

* * *

**Day of the heist**

"Jaune you need to drive now! We don't have time to wait around, Yang is loosing too much blood, too fast, now get going!" Ruby yelled to the clumsy driver. Jaune wasn't the brightest person, but when it came to cars nobody could beat him. That's why he was the prime choice for a professional get away driver.

"I'm going, I'm going! Shut the back door! I'll loose them don't you worry." Jaune sped down the street with the four girls in his back seat trying to do what they can to stop the blond fighters blood from pouring all over the floor.

"Weiss I need the scissors out of my kit, Blake give her some pain meds to help calm her down!" Yang's screams were deafening as she fought against the pain and being held down by her friends.

* * *

**Ten days before the heist**

The team just got back to their hideout, an antique shop named Beacon, after another successful job. This time it was a simple robbery to grab a tiara out of a jewelry store. They were in and out before anyone was able to notice. Each member was vital to their missions going off without a hitch.

"Hey Ruby, any news from Bain on when we'll get paid?" Yang asked her leader.

"You're always so impatient Yang. We should have the money wired to us within the hour. Remember Bain didn't hire us, he just linked us to that Vlad guy." She informed her friend. Yang flopped onto the couch taking up as much of it as possible. Weiss went over to the computer and security system, going through with her standard diagnosis.

"I agree with Yang." Weiss added. "It wouldn't hurt Vlad to be a little punctual though. When the job is done we should get paid, not some time after." Ruby and Blake exchanged a look, finding it strange that Weiss and Yang would agree on something. However when it came to their money and lives, all of them could agree with each other.

"Look I'll go talk to Vlad and see what's going on." Ruby left the room and her friends. She went down the hall and pulled her phone out. She called Vlad and got his overjoyed voice yelling back at her.

"Ruby! Your team is amazing! Dimitri will have to buy a whole new tiara now! That will teach him to cross me. If you ever want another job call me. I already have one in mind. Payment is on it's way as we speak. Time to celebrate!" The call quickly cut off without Ruby being able to even say one word to the overjoyed Ukrainian. She walked back to her team seeing nobody move but Blake, who stood in front of their individual terminals that monitored all of their off shore accounts. The black haired girl turned to her leader and nodded at her. Vlad came through, payment was now in their accounts, and the day could be laid to rest.

* * *

A week had past and the team was ready for a new mission. Ruby checked over to see what Bain had offered. A simple job that paid really well sounded great to her and her team.

"A bank heist?" Ruby selected the mission to see the parameters. "780K payout plus whatever we get from the bank. Probability of swat teams. Sounds simple, let's see what the team wants." The girl got up from her computer and walked over to her friends.

"Alright guys I've got another job if you want it." The rest of the team came over to talk with her, Blake speaking up first.

"What are we looking at?"

"A bank heist, cash." Blake nodded approvingly, next was Weiss's turn for questioning.

"What's the security look like?"

"Standard bank guards, none of which have any background in military or police, and several cameras. There's also a high chance for Swat to show up." The rest of the team looked over to Yang, knowing exactly what her question was going to be.

"What's the pay?" The blond said with a large smile.

"780K plus whatever we can get from the bank itself. It pays decent and should be a cake walk. Are we in?" The team smiled and nodded.

"I'll go get in touch with Bain then." Ruby went back to her computer and selected the mission, a message from Bain came up.

_Do you want any of the assets?_ Ruby quickly looked over the assets that were available and selected three. A reply from Bain came quick.

_Blueprints, Insider Info and Expert Driver. Got it, you want the same driver as last time?_

Once the string of quick messages was done, Ruby went back to her team.

"Alright guys, we go in three days, midday. There shouldn't be as many people there then." Yang jumped up.

"Great! That means there's more than enough time for us to have some fun." Yang walked over to the fridge and grabbed a few beers from it and tossed it to her friends.

"Yang you do realize it's only three right?" Weiss asked her ecstatic friend.

"Yeah, which means it's happy hour! So let's be happy." The friends shared a light laugh and clinked their bottles together.

"To being happy!" Ruby toasted.

"To being happy!" The girls enjoyed their time of fun. It was nice to be loaded with money, have an exciting life, and be bad ass like they were.

* * *

**Day of the heist**

The team suited up and grabbed their preferred weapons. Ruby grabbed her custom M308 assault rifle ,that she used as a sniper, Crosskill pistol and her med kit. Weiss picked up her favorite UAR assault rifle, Locomotive 12G shotgun, the sentry gun she just finished and some shaped charges. Blake snagged her special Kobus 90 submachine gun, STRYK 18c automatic pistol, and her ECM jammers. Finally Yang got her favorite form of overkill, her KSP light machine gun and OVE9000 saw, along with enough ammo to take on the entire city.

The team was set and ready for this job. They walked outside of Beacon and saw their driver sitting in his van. A trusty man named Jaune Arc. They all climbed into the van and drove towards the bank. Jaune backed the van up in an alley way across from the bank. The vehicle came to a stop and he turned around to face them.

"Alright ladies we're here. Get ready with whatever else you need to do before you go at it. And remember to be careful." Yang smiled at their driver.

"Don't worry Jaune. We're always careful. I even promise we'll go quiet this time." Ruby shook her head and laid down her plans for the mission along with any new specs Bain got her.

"Quiet wont work this time Yang. Thanks to the insider info and blueprints Bain got us this should go a lot smoother. We're looking at four security guards, along with the banks manager. Around seven cameras are scattered around the property. One in front, one watching the back staircase, two on the roof, one overlooking the tellers office, and finally two watching the main room." Ruby paused for a moment and looked up at her team, just enough time for Blake to ask a question.

"So then how are we getting in through the vault door?" All attention was turned back to Ruby.

"We have a thermal drill stashed in the parking lot. Once we grab it, Weiss, set the drill up and make it as efficient as possible, we don't need it crashing on us."

"Got it, make that drill perfect." The white haired teammate commented.

"Before she does that, Blake we need you to take care of the cameras and alarms." Blake gave a nod to her leader.

"Then once you do that I will keep all of the civilians together and calm. It's a good thing I brought some extra zip ties today."

"Finally, Yang while this is all happening, you get to take care of the gaurds. Then use your saw to cut into the ATM's that are in the lobby, grab all the cash and bring it back to the van quick. We'll need you back with us as soon as possible." Their leader continued.

"Sounds like they should have a nice bonus in them." Ruby smiled at Yang and looked over her team.

"Alright everyone. Let's do this."

**So let me know how the concept of this is. I'm thinking it's going to be about a grand total of three or four heists. So let me know your thoughts and what type of Heists you would want the girls to pull.**


	2. The Bank Heist

**Chapter 2**

The Bank Heist

The team split left the alley and split apart. Weiss, Blake and Yang went behind the bank into the parking lot while Ruby headed towards the banks entrance.

The three members through on their masks. Weiss wore a white, black, and red mask with the face of a boar. It had a blue snowflake printed over the right eye and a small cut over the left. Blake wore a black, red, and white mask with the face of a raven. It had a black ball of fire straight down the middle of the face. Yang had a white, black and red mask with the face of a bear. It had a yellow flaming heart across the mouth and nose. Weiss quickly found the truck that had the drill hidden inside it. She grabbed the heavy bag and saw Blake picking the lock to the back door. Yang went passed them towards the stairs to get to the roof. She peeked her head around the corner and saw a camera. Sneaking underneath it she pulled the cord on it, stopping it's recording feed. A sly smile crept on her face and she went up the set of stairs and looked over the ledge. She heard one of the guards on his radio.

"The camera? Yeah I'll go check it." Yang ducked down the stairs and hid on the other side of them as the guard came down them. He went over to the camera and saw the cord hanging from it. Yang began sneaking up on him when his radio went off again.

"Did you figure it out yet?" The voice on the other side of the radio asked him.

"Hold on a second. Shit you only gave me like ten seconds." The man retorted to his friend.

"Alright alright, don't get so pussy hurt, just fix it." Before the man could reply Yang was behind him and got him in a sleeper hold. The man struggled a bit before he was put down. She set his body in front of the door in hopes it would stop anyone from leaving through that way. Yang went back up the stairs, saw the coast was clear, and moved to the next corner. She peeked around and saw another camera over a small walkway that seemed to be raised up to it.

"Well that's convenient." She walked up to the camera and pulled the feed on it as well. Yang turned her head to see the door to the roof open up, a guard and the bank manager came up, the guard quickly drew his weapon on her.

Blake finished picking the lock and went into the back door with Weiss following her. They stopped next to the staircase as they heard two voices talking and heading up the stairs. Blake motioned for Weiss to stay put as she cautiously followed them up the stairs.

"Put your hands up! Get on the floor!" The man yelled at her. She cocked her head.

"Do you want me to put my hands up or get on the floor? You're pretty confusing right now." Yang stalled just long enough as Blake began to sneak up behind the guard and quickly snapped his neck, leaving the frightened bank manager in between them. He turned to see Blake and his dead security, fear was quickly taking over him until he felt a tap on his shoulder. The man turned to briefly see a large fist hit him in the face and knock him out. Yang rest a hand on her friends shoulder.

"Man, you sure have great timing."

"I'm just impressed how quiet you've been so far." They shared a quick smile, grabbed his key card, then headed back down the stairs. Yang walked up to the security room and put the key card into the door, she burst into the door to kick the sitting guard in the head. The man fell over and slowly started getting back up only to find himself in a choke hold. The life slowly left him, the girl looked back to her friends and nodded. Security was taken care of now, except for the one guard in the lobby. Weiss peeked her head out into the main room, seeing no one but hearing them on the other side of their cubicles. She turned her head to the right and saw the vault ready and waiting for her. She slowly snuck over to the vault and set the bag down. Weiss went to work building the drill, Blake placed down her ECM jammer, and Yang walked over to where the people in their cubicles were talking. She pulled out her gun and pointed it at the two people talking.

"Please just lay on the ground and don't make any noise. Do that and you wont get hurt. You also wont be in the crossfire. I hear bullets are very bad for your health." They complied and got onto the ground. Yang quickly zip tied their hands. She quickly made her way back to Blake.

"You ready Yellow? Red should be in position by now." The black haired thief asked her.

"Yeah we should-"

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen. Can I have your attention please?" Blake and Yang heard a familiar voice calling from the other room. They started walking over to the lobby and saw their leader. Ruby had a black, red, and white mask with the face of a wolf and two red roses on each of the cheeks. She was holding her gun up to the people.

"I would like to inform you that you're being robbed today, so if everyone can listen and be patient, nobody will get hurt. Starting with the tellers. For every one cop that shows up, two people will die. The cop and one of these nice people. So please don't push those buttons under your desk." Ruby said to the crowd as a scare tactic rather than truth. Blake and Yang came into the lobby weapons drawn.

"So if all of you can get on the ground for my friends here to tie you up that would be great! You there...Mr guard guy. I need you to unlock the tellers office. Please?" The guard got up and slowly walked over to the door closest to Ruby. He unlocked the door and the two tellers came out and joined the crowd of people. A minute later and everyone was all tied up and Weiss came walking around.

"The drill's going. We should be through in three minutes. Should I set up a turret?"

"Well you can, I don't see any need though." Ruby replied. Not two seconds went by and they heard a siren off in the distance.

"Well now I see a need. Alright then. Who decided to push the button? Who thought it would be a good idea to be hero?" Ruby began questioning the hostages.

"Ah shit. That may have been my fault." Ruby looked over to Yang scratching the back of her head.

"I never tied up the bank manager on the roof. I figured he would be knocked out long enough. Guess I'm really no good at being quiet."

"Can't worry about it now. Yellow get those ATM's open. We can grab that cash at a least. White, you should probably go ahead and set up that turret. Put it on the back door, cover our escape. Three minutes is going to take forever." The blond beauty went to work quickly sawing the machines open while Weiss set up her turret in front of the bank along with a few trip mines around the place.

"As for all of you people, it sure would be great if you could all shuffle into the tellers office. It can provide a little cover for you." Ruby smiled at the scared people. Despite their fear, that logic was sound. They started to move into the tellers office and crowd each other. She walked up to the door and looked at them.

"Now please stay in here until the police come and get you." The people saw her smile as she closed the door on them.

"Alright people we've got thirty seconds tops before the cops get here, Black! How's the drill coming?" Ruby yelled to her teammate.

"It looks like another minute and we'll be set." She replied.

"Sounds good, Yellow get those bags near the back door, ready to get out of here." The blond fighter grabbed the bags and walked towards the back door. Ruby turned her head to look out the front door and saw a handful of cops setting up across the street. She smiled behind her mask and walked over to the vault where the rest of the team grouped up around her.

"Vaults open in fifteen Red." Blake informed her leader. The drill broke through and they quickly moved it out of the way. Yang pulled open the heavy door as their team quickly made it inside and started loading the money into the duffel bags they brought when they heard a series of automatic fire go off.

"White let's go! Black, Yellow you two finish loading the money." Ruby and Weiss went to the front of the store and saw her turret go to town as a few careless cops as they tried to make their way in the front door.

"Turret will be empty in about four more bursts." Weiss and Ruby started applying suppressing fire along with the turret. _**Boom **_Not three seconds went by before an explosion went off behind the tellers office. Ruby turned her head in the direction.

"Proximity mine behind the office went off. They're trying to flank us. I'm on it." Weiss informed Ruby as she went to the explosion and began laying down suppressing fire on the few cops that tried to get around them. A loud noise was heard overhead.

"Swat! Yellow handle them!" Ruby bellowed over their com.

"Got it!" Yang dropped her bag and ran up the stairs and set up right inside of the door. She watched as six swat members rappelled in from the helicopter. The second they landed she started firing at them. They tried scrambling for cover but the roof provided little. A few seconds later they lay dead or critically wounded on the roof. Yang stood up in the doorway as she reported in

"Swat's down, I'm-" _**Clack**_She put a hand on her hip and picked it up. A dark crimson stained her hand.

"Yellow are you there?" Ruby called to her now silent teammate. "I need a sitrep, what's going on Yellow?" nothing but static played over the com.

"Damn it, White fall back to the vault and load the rest of the money, Black go check on Yellow!" The team did as told with Ruby going to the corner next to the vault and keeping an eye open for any unwanted company. Blake started going up the stairs when she saw Yang fall down the flight.

"Ow. That was uncomfortable." Even after being shot, Yang still had the energy to throw out a joke or two.

"Can you walk?" Blake asked her bleeding friend.

"Yeah, I think I can make it the rest of the way." Blake helped Yang to her feet as the two began heading down the stairs.

"We're set! Let's get out of here!" Weiss said as she threw the bags out of the vault. Each member grabbed one as Yang, despite the wound, carried four. The team made it out of the side door and started firing on the unsuspecting police stationed around back. They came to the corner of the bank and Ruby, Weiss and Blake all sprayed bullets at anything moving as Yang made her way across the street. She threw the bags into the van and set up at the corner of the alley shooting her massive rifle down at the police not in cover. Next was Blake, she made her way quickly across the street and sat up next to Yang following suit. Then Weiss, followed by Ruby. As everyone made their way into the van, Yang felt a tug on her hair. It pulled her down out of the vehicle and she quickly turned to face a fully armored soldier. She began laying into the poor man. Despite his armor, Yang's punches proceeded to stagger the man. She threw one straight into his face shattering his protective visor.

"Nobody fucking touches my hair!" She yelled at the unconscious man then fell onto the ground.

"Yang!" Ruby jumped out and grabbed her teammate and lifted her into the van.

"Jaune you need to drive now! We don't have time to wait around, Yang is loosing too much blood, too fast, now get going!"

**Three Days Later**

Ruby walked around Beacon and came up to Yang, laying on the couch.

"How are ya holding up Yang?" She asked her injured friend.

"Feel like shit." Yang said into pillow. Ruby smiled at her friends comment. The heist turned out to be a success. No civilian casualties, nearly two million payout in the end, and Despite Yang's injuries and the unknown of a bulldozer showing up. A large payout kept Yang happy, even if she was out of commission for a few weeks. The days we're starting to get a bit riskier, but the rewards were worth it.

* * *

**Yay! I liked this chapter and their code names. Let me know your thoughts on the masks. As for the next heist I was thinking either a Watchdogs or a Firestarter. Which would you guys prefer?**


End file.
